


The Thief, The Prince and The Cobbler (fanart)

by Tarabotti



Series: Crossing Worlds With You [1]
Category: Glee, The Thief and the Cobbler
Genre: Crossover, Fanart, M/M, klaine AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 14:04:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1513202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarabotti/pseuds/Tarabotti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An unexpected romance blossoms in Sultan's palace while the country is getting into some real trouble... </p>
<p>(Klaine crossover fanart)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Thief, The Prince and The Cobbler (fanart)

**Author's Note:**

> Because there are million klaine crossovers I would love to see I decided to make a series of fanarts to picture them. Some may be only in image form, some may have a complimenting fic attached and maybe I’ll do a something in between as well… I hope you all will enjoy them as much as I enjoyed creating them!  
> These may vary in raitings/warnings/tags etc. 
> 
> Starting with The Thief and the Cobbler - one of my favourite animation that is an absolute delight to watch.
> 
> Disclaimer: Neither Glee nor The Thief and the Cobbler belong to me. 
> 
> hint for next image+ fic (coming tomorrow!): 'all hail'


End file.
